


Make It Your Own

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Adorable Chaos, Angie makes everything better, Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, F/F, Peggy is a smitten puppy, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We join the ladies a few days after settling into the penthouse where Angie has determined they both need a little play time.<br/>Or...<br/>Angie's joyful chaos is the best part of Peggy coming back to herself. And crashing through Peggy's carefully constructed walls with a gleeful grin is the perfect summary to their whole relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about half an hour on 6-19-16. All I had to do was fill in the action and a bit of dialog! The hard part was already done in the initial prompt. Thank you @cblgblog and @meansomething!
> 
> From the Tumblr prompt: http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/140714596498/i-invite-you-my-friend-to-think-of-those-first-few   
> Anon: I invite you my friend to think of those first few nights in the mansion. Angie and Peggy a little tips on the schnapps and Angie has the brilliant idea of building the biggest fort ever. "Come on English! It's so much fun." "Angie I realize I'm a bit inebriated but I honestly don't think we need quite this many pillows." "Pegs we have a MANSION! Work with me here!" "But why so many?" The Angie jumps into a pile of them. "Because it's the closest you'll get to sleep in on a cloud."  
> cblgblog: And that's one of the best things about our Angela. That her existence allows Peggy 'I'm a badass spy who hits people and shows no fear' Carter to build a friggin pillow fort. Mind you, even drunk she'd probably just, "We need more pillows on this side."  
> "Why?"  
> "More fortification. Structural integrity."  
> "Oh my God. We're building a pillow fort, not your big, dumb military kind that bad guys wanna blow up. As for structural integrity," Angie leaps up, crashing into Peggy's carefully planned fortress. Grinning as she sits in the ruins.   
> "I'm quite sure that I will never understand you, Angie."  
> "I hope not, what fun would that be? Come and make yourself useful, English, time to rebuild!"

With the L&L still closed for repairs and the phone company not fairing much better, Angie and Peggy found themselves with a free evening and no work looming come the next day. A perfect opportunity to unwind. Which meant, of course, baked goods and schnapps. The freshly made cherry pie had been delicious, but Peggy wasn't certain that the salty-sweet little cookies with the shavings of chocolate in them weren't rebelling their consumption. Or perhaps it was the marinara sauce, spicier than Peggy had ever eaten before. Or the luscious, crispy garlic bread, or the…

She had best stop remembering all she had eaten or find herself in the undignified position of being spectacularly ill.

Angie of course seemed unfazed by their overindulgences, swaying to the sultry voice of Ella Fitzgerald in the living room while Peggy had taken to restlessly prowling about. 

"Hey!"

The burst of Angie's voice in the quiet made Peggy jump like a startled cat and scrabble for a gun she thankfully was not carrying. So, yes, perhaps there was something to taking a day off after all.

"We need to build a pillow fort! The biggest pillow fort ever!"

There were words in there, all of them in perfectly comprehensible English, but the order of them were a bit confusing to Peggy.

"A… pillow fort?"

Whooping like a cartoon wild dog, Angie was rumpusing off on her quest, cackling wildly as she slipped and slid over the immaculate hardwood floors in her socks. With puzzled reluctance, Peggy followed, startled when the fiery little human hurricane nearly suffocated her in a massive pile of bedding from the first of the unused bedrooms.

Oh dear, so she was serious about this. Not that Peggy should be the slightest bit surprised. 

"Off to the livin' room with ya!"

"But…"

"Come on English! It's so much fun!" 

Appearing with another armload, Angie bossily shoved Peggy the way they had come, giving her little say in the matter. The very expensive and not entirely comfortable 17th century chaise vanished beneath the pile.

"Chop, chop!"

The other two empty bedrooms were razed, along with the linen closet-- oh how horrified Mister Jarvis was going to be-- and several couches divested of their cushions and throw pillows. When Peggy whined wordlessly at Angie leaping on her bed to viciously strip it naked, the smaller woman only laughed and laughed. "I'll help ya make it later, Pegs. Promise. And you can go mangle mine in revenge. How's that sound?"

She must be drunker than she realized, Peggy mused as she did just that, nearly knocking herself over with the effort of stripping Angie's messy bed. By the time she had added the last of the bedding, somehow Angie had scored another dozen colorful throw pillows that avalanched down the mess and nearly into the merry little fire they had stoked up earlier.

"Angie I realize I'm a bit inebriated but I honestly don't think we need quite this many pillows." 

"Pegs we have a whole MANSION! Work with me here!" 

"But why so many?" 

Giggling girlishly, Angie threw herself over the back of the buried chaise and slid down the pile to pool on the floor in an undignified heap. She looked completely blissful sprawled there and Peggy couldn't stop the overpowering rush of adoring affection for this wild spark.

"Because it's the closest you'll get to sleep in on a cloud."

It was the best parts of Angie, sweet and bossy and impulsive and completely impossible to resist. Her very existence allowed Peggy, as paranoid and vicious and aloof as she could be, to just give in to the insanity and build an honest-to-England pillow fort. Still, she could never fully let go, it was hardly in her nature. While Angie burrowed around in the bedding like a hyperactive squirrel, Peggy found herself eyeing the various pillows piled about.

"We need more pillows on this side."

"Why?" came the muffled reply and toes danced sinuously down Peggy's thigh like a caress. 

"More fortification. Structural integrity."

Like waves crashing to the rocks, Angie exploded from the fine linens, her face a study in comical outrage. "Oh my God. We're building a pillow fort, not your big, dumb military kind that bad guys wanna blow up! As for structural integrity…"

There was no warning as she coiled up and leapt on the carefully stacked pillows of Peggy's fortress, such as it was. Utterly pleased with herself and endlessly sassy, she sprawled in the ruins and grinned wildly, giggling stifled in her throat as she watched Peggy blink at her in complete bafflement.

"I'm quite sure that I will never understand you, Angie, darling."

"I hope not, what fun would that be? Come and make yourself useful, English, time to rebuild!"

Again leaping up, Angie smothered Peggy in a quick, hard kiss, twisting both of their noses and tasting of peach schnapps. With an embrace like a starving octopus, she sent them both sprawling into the linens, Peggy ignoring her skull knocking against the floor beneath. She was enjoying Angie shaking with mirth against her, the welcome, grounding warmth of her. She was the very embodiment of joyful chaos, bringing Peggy back to herself again and again. Just as she had just smashed through the walls of the pillow fort, she had crashed through Peggy's emotional walls again and again. Always with fierce determination and often with a gleeful grin. It was the perfect summary to their whole relationship.

And all Peggy could do was laugh along, press a kiss back to that sweet mouth and hug Angie as though she were the best anchor to the world.


End file.
